


Weasel and the Strongly Worded Letter

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Draco [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is called in to consult on the spider-in-the-bath-tub case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasel and the Strongly Worded Letter

_Dear Potter,_

_It is me, Draco Malfoy, your forever **enemy** and the one who only days ago was on his knees, moaning from the sound of your commanding voice. I found myself compelled to write you, my dear antagonist, if only to sooth my own hot desires._

_The thought of what you must think of me . . . well, let us just agree that I am a bad, bad wizard - worse than you ever did imagine. Though I hardly disagree, I want you to know that Zabini married for politics and politics alone. Even I do not know what this fact changes. I would certainly not be stopped either way. I can only ask that you keep my secret - hm, our secret now._

_You are probably wondering what happened to your wrathful counterpart? The one who stomped on your face and left you to rot all alone?_

_Well, perhaps Zabini doesn't have what it takes to truly rile me up, Potter. Did you ever think about that? No, I did not think so._

_Zabini is as Gryffindor as Slytherins come, however, which is another reason I cannot blame him for his actions leading up to my blood-pumping humiliation. Recklessness is just a part of his charm._

_Besides, I was the fool who enjoyed it, wasn't I?_

_As for Pansy, though you have probably gathered by now that I did not send her, I trust her to take care of things and will not apologize for her actions - whatever they were. I can only hope you feel consoled enough by this letter to continue being my most passionate adversary._

_Although it will be **so hard** to forget, won't it, Potter? When I still feel your eyes lingering on my most intimate parts. I can only imagine how you must feel, knowing now just what it is that leaves me useless and trembling. I am sure it will make you extremely uncomfortable to know that I secretly love suffering - even to you._

_Can I tell you another secret, Potter? Since you know so much already._

_The first time the dark lord came to punish me I was more scared than any other. I had been sure he wouldn't take kindly to my hard on._

_I figured the question would come soon. Why I was a Death Eater is simple, because their will never be a place on the light side for people like me. There may have been room for one, but not enough of us for sanity let alone pleasure._

_However Voldemort is gone. For now that leaves you, Potter._

_You have won this time, bested me again._

_Ask yourself once more why your gaze has me pulsing warmth, and perhaps this time you will have the answer._

_\--your faithful competition_

"Why?" said Ron, completely toneless. He his body gave a violent twitch and the parchment finally fluttered from his fingertips and fell out of sight. "Why, Harry? Why? Oh, Merlin, my eyes! My brain!"

His best mate only stared back at him, looking as haunted as one would expect of somebody who was just virtually sexually-harassed by Malfoy. 

"Seriously, Harry," Ron continued, "why would you show me this?"

"I just thought, well . . ." Harry paused. "I couldn't bring myself to go to Hermione this time."

Ron scoffed at the very idea of it. "Why would you need to torture either of us, mate?" 

"I . . . don't know what to say back," Harry murmured and Ron just stared at him, sure he had missed part of Harry's story which wasn't very unusual with his best mate's narration skills. "Y'know, to Malfoy. I haven't written back." 

Ron started toward the hearth, snatched the parchment off the floor and let it hang above the blazing fire. "This, Harry," he said calmly. "This is how you are going to respond." 

"Are you insane?!" The scroll suddenly shot from his hand and landed in Harry's outstretched one. "I can't just let him know I'm squirming over here, Ron! Come on, I thought you would understand better than Hermione!" 

"Why?" Ron had to know. "Why would you ever think that? When have I ever been understanding?" 

"Okay, so I was a little desperate!" Harry admitted. "It's been a week already." 

"Well . . . what do you even want to say?" conceded Ron, still huffy. 

"I don't know!" Harry shouted. 

"Okay, okay," Ron soothed and pulled Harry toward his couch before asking, "how _did_ the letter make you feel inside?" 

Harry scowled at him. "Uncomfortable." 

Ron sighed. "What do you want Malfoy to think then?" 

"I don't think you understand, Ron." 

Ron raised his eyebrows in question. Sometimes he really wondered why his friend had to be so cryptic, like he was a wannabe Slytherin or something. 

"It actually made me uncomfortable . . . just thinking about . . . what he wrote." 

"Malfoy . . . made you hard," Ron discovered flatly, completely unimpressed with his best mate. "Harry, that's pathetic. The guy's a slimy git and didn't even try to hide it! And since when do you like boys?" 

"I don't!" 

"You clearly do, mate," Ron grimaced. "If Malfoy is getting you hard, you are having some serious sexual frustration." 

"I am not." 

Ron just stared at him for a moment. "Fine . . . if what you say is true, that means it's just Malfoy? A wizard who claimed to letting You Know Who bugger him!" 

"He did not!" Harry burst. "He was just teasing me, I think. Besides he implied that Voldemort torturing him into a twitching bloody mess didn't do it for him."

"I'll take your word for it." Ron didn't dare pick up the letter again. 

"I think he might have . . . might have been warning me, too. If he was even serious about any of it, that is. Not that I would ever use an unforgivable on him or anything." 

"You did slice him up," Ron pointed out carefully, not sure where Harry was going with this sudden torture dilemma. 

"Yes, I did," Harry agreed. "He still has a scar." 

"Oh, blimey!" Ron moaned. "It truly is just Malfoy, isn't?" 

Harry was quiet for a long moment. "Well . . . I may have left out few key points in my rush to explain earlier," he admitted. 

Ron channeled his inner-Hermione and silently counted backward from ten. In that time, Harry opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. 

"Malfoy . . . he's into what the muggles call BDSM," Harry muttered. "I looked it up online at the library. It's actually kind of . . . respectable - though nothing you should ever try looking up at a public library without privacy charms." 

"You lost me at 'muggles,'" Ron pointed out. When Harry only sighed he forced himself to continue, "Harry . . . I might not be quick on the up-take, but trust me, I will figure out a way for you to get the git back if you are willing to work with me here." 

"It . . . it's like the rough stuff," Harry finally met Ron's eyes, defeated. "Like . . . like with paddles and stuff." 

Ron took pity on his friend even though it was always funny to see Harry turn so pink. "You want to be spanked by Malfoy?" 

"Merlin, no!!" 

Ron had to stand up at that revelation, he moved back toward the fire and began to pace; the idea of _Harry_ being into anything less than vanilla in the bedroom was completely disconcerting - let alone Harry being the one in charge of it all. "Somehow I have a feeling Malfoy is not going to just let you walk into his life and start spanking him despite the raunchy letter, but . . ." Ron paused and looked his best mate in the eye. "I suppose, if we play our pieces right, I can get you in Malfoy's knickers." 

"You think he wears knickers?" 

"Not important, Harry." 

"Right . . ." 

Ron pulled out Harry's chess set from under the coffee table. He poured out some pieces to set up but paused with his hand raised as a thought popped in his head. "Ginny," Ron said slowly. "She's not . . ."

"No! Merlin, no, Ron." Harry had jumped up only to sink down to Ron's new level kneeling on the floor, hands grabbing at the sides of his own baggy jeans. "I couldn't explain why at the time, but I think this is it. Our sex--er, sorry--was not good. I mean, I've never really done it with anyone else but I'm pretty sure it was a disaster."

Ron actually found that kind of interesting. He never could picture Harry being so intimate with someone. Ron and Hermione had discussed the strangeness of the idea on multiple occasions since they'd found themselves intimate with each other. 

"And you think Malfoy is your solution?" Ron was still flabbergasted but he wasn't about to try and change Harry's mind this late in the game. Slowly Harry shook his head. "Well, fine," Ron sighed and turned back toward pieces. "Here's Malfoy and here's you--" he paused to place a black queen and a white knight on opposite sides of the board "--first obstacle: responding to the letter." Ron added a few pieces between to represent each problem they may face, including a black knight for Pansy. "Now, here's what I think you should do . . ."


End file.
